


Broken

by NakedOwlMan



Series: Device Stories [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Multi, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tali gets caught in the engine room with a lusty Miranda Lawson, who won't take "no" for an answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt on the Mass Effect Kink Meme: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3083.html?thread=6587659#t6587659

"Gabby? Ken?" Tali called out as she stepped into the engine room. Without their constant bickering and joking, the only sound was the steady hum of machinery.  
  
Tali had entered quietly at first, not wanting to be spotted in case the Cerberus engineers were in the middle of yet another delicate situation. Tali frowned inside of her mask as she thought about the past few days, and the shamelessly carnal acts that had been occurring. On three occasions now, she had walked in to find Miranda engaging in sex with one of the engineers. The first time, Ken had been on his back on the floor, Miranda writhing above him as she moaned and fondled herself. Tali had ducked out before either had noticed her, only to come back the next day to find Gabby with her pants dropped to the floor, and Miranda's head bobbing between her legs.  
  
After the last time, when Tali had walked in to find Miranda and Gabby passionately making out, while Ken thrust into Miranda from behind, she'd had enough. It had been embarrassing to have to broach the subject with Kelly, but the ship's counselor had promised to help her. Tali had an appointment in a few days to fill out a formal complaint, and while she hated to do such a thing to people she considered friends, the whole thing was making doing her job almost impossible.  
  
While Tali was happy that she hadn't walked in on another frolic between the engineers and Miranda, the absence of Ken and Gabby was strangely putting her on edge.  
  
She walked into the main engine area, still seeing no sign of the other engineers. She turned around and let out a surprised cry.  
  
"Hello, Tali," said Miranda. She stood only a foot away from the quarian, her expression sly and seductive. Tali forced herself to keep her eyes focused on Miranda's, and not stare down to gawk at what little clothing her XO was wearing. If Tali had thought Jack's outfit was shameless, the skimpy bikini top and short leather skirt that Miranda paraded around in these days was ten times as bad. Nearly every inch of the curvy human's skin, which was gradually acquiring more and more tattoos as the weeks passed, was shamelessly put on display.  
  
"Miranda," Tali said, trying to keep her tone casual and friendly. "What are you doing down here? If... uh... if you're looking for Ken or Gabby, they're not around."  
  
This gave Miranda a chuckle. "No, Tali, I was looking for you. I came down here and you weren't around. What were you up to?"  
  
Tali was starting to get nervous. "Nothing, really. Checking a few conduits on deck 3, some other maintenance work."  
  
"And did your maintenance work take you to Yeoman Chambers's office, by chance?"  
  
Tali backed up a step, not liking the look that Miranda was giving her. "Yes, I was talking to Kelly. A personal matter, nothing you need to concern yourself with." She was surprised at how hard an edge she put on those last words. Something about the way Miranda was acting, though, reminded her of her first days on the new Normandy, and the distrust she had felt for Miranda and the other Cerberus personnel.  
  
"But you're wrong, Tali," Miranda said, reaching around behind her back for something. "I am concerned. Concerned that maybe you're trying to ruin my fucking fun. You told Kelly about the shit you saw, didn't you?"  
  
"Look, it's none of my business, Miranda," Tali said, feeling her back hit the console at the end of the walkway into the engine room. "If you and Ken and Gabby want to do... that, I'm fine with it. I just can't have it happening in here."

Miranda had moved to stand right in front of Tali, close enough for her breasts to press into Tali's chest. "Oh, Tali. If only you had been more open-minded. Of course," she licked her lips, "I think this way's going to be a lot of fucking fun, too."  
  
And before Tali could react, she felt pressure on her left wrist. Looking down, she saw a gleaming metal handcuff had been locked around her wrist, and Miranda had already attached the other end to the walkway railing.  
  
"No!" Tali cried out, struggling as Miranda wrestled with her. The human was stronger, though, and forced her right wrist into another set of handcuffs, which she attached to the opposite railing. The chains on the cuffs were longer than normal, but only just barely, and Tali's arms were forced into an extended position by the bonds.  
  
"I trusted you, dammit!" Tali cried as Miranda stepped back to observe the captive quarian. "Shepard trusted you!"  
  
Miranda's sultry expression turned slightly sad. "Tali, you don't understand. This is a good thing. Haven't you ever just wanted to let go, stop worrying about what others think of you, and just surrender yourself to your urges? The crew of this ship was so fucking uptight before, but with my help, and a little bit of the xeno-pheromone we found, everybody's been having so much fucking fun."  
  
Tali gasped. It all made sense now. She had heard Mordin discussing the xeno-pheromone with Shepard after their mission a few months ago. Somehow, Miranda must have been exposed.  
  
"Miranda, listen to me," Tali said, even as Miranda was reaching behind her back for another set of the handcuffs attached to her belt. "You're not well. You need to see Dr. Solus, he can help you."  
  
"Oh, I've already seen Mordin," Miranda said with a faint smile. "You know, for a species with no sex drive, salarians sure can fuck when they're properly motivated."  
  
Tali felt her heart sink. Mordin had been exposed, too. And if he had given Miranda more of the pheromone... who knows how many people had been exposed? She had to get out of this, warn Shepard. Shepard would be the one person who could resist whatever Miranda was doing. Shepard could fix this situation.  
  
"No!" Tali cried out as Miranda crouched down on the floor, grabbing for one of Tali's feet. Miranda's surprisingly powerful hands gripped down on one of Tali's ankles, and even though she kicked at Miranda with her free foot, the human seemed not to notice, as she used another set of handcuffs to fasten Tali's leg to the floor grating. With one leg secured, Tali was helpless to resist as Miranda used her last set of cuffs to attach the other foot to the floor. She was now completely immobile, held at the mercy of the brainwashed XO.  
  
"Please," Tali begged. "Let me go! I won't tell Kelly anything else, I swear. I won't tell anyone!"  
  
Miranda walked out of sight, and Tali desperately hoped that maybe she was leaving. But when she returned, Tali let out a frantic cry, as she saw the large syringe Miranda was now carrying.  
  
"You don't need to be afraid, Tali," Miranda said as she approached. "If it wasn't for that fucking suit and all its air filtration systems, you'd already be joining in on the fun and games. But Mordin said this little injection should be enough to keep you from dying when I remove that mask of yours and let you get a good fucking smell of the pheromone. And once that's done... you won't believe how wonderful it feels, Tali."  
  
Miranda gripped the top of Tali's head and yanked it roughly to the side. The terrified quarian let out a scream as the needle pierced her neck, and she watched with widened eyes as the liquid inside was forced into her bloodstream. After Miranda withdrew the syringe, Tali's suit automatically sealed the puncture point, but there was no way to stop whatever Miranda had injected her with from flowing through her system.  
  
Stepping away and tossing the syringe aside, Miranda brought up her omni-tool. "Only problem is, according to Mordin, it's going to take about an hour for the immune booster to take effect." With her free hand, Miranda put a finger to her cheek in an exaggerated gesture of deep thought. "Hmm, I wonder what we should do until then."

Tali struggled fruitlessly against her bonds as Miranda strolled her way over, the quarian completely at her mercy. She tried to recoil away, but she had no slack on her bonds. Fighting back the urge to retch, she was forced to watch as Miranda reached out a hand to roughly grope at one of her breasts.  
  
"I can't wait to see you out of this fucking suit," Miranda whispered as she pawed at the quarian. Her other hand began pressing hard between Tali's thighs, rubbing at her covered slit. "Put my tongue inside that pretty little quarian cunt of yours. If you want, you can pretend it's Shepard eating you out."  
  
Shame filled Tali, the product of both Miranda's unwanted groping and her secret desire for Shepard being laid bare. Nonetheless, she tried to remain defiant as she spoke back to Miranda. "I don't care what you do to me, I'm never going to give in to this."  
  
"Stronger women than you have said the same," Miranda said, not pausing in her rough fondling of Tali's crotch. "Samara tried to fall back on her duty and honor when I came to visit her, but in the end she was licking my snatch like a seasoned pro after getting a whiff of this stuff. God, thinking about that stuck-up little asari moaning like an Omega whore when I fucked her ass with a strap-on... gets me wet just thinking about it."  
  
Tali tried to stop herself from picturing it, but the image was stuck there now. Samara on her hands and knees, breasts bouncing as Miranda took her. Despite her complete disgust at this whole situation, she could feel Miranda's fingers starting to have an effect on her body.  
  
"Gabby, too, she resisted longer than I expected," Miranda's voice was like aural sex as she kept her fingers going. "Think she was holding out for her and Ken to get together, didn't want to let anyone else but him in her panties. But in the end, she succumbed, and wouldn't you know? I gave her exactly who she wanted, along with opening her mind to a few options she hadn't considered."  
  
Tali felt tears coming to her eyes. She, too, had noticed the longing hidden behind Gabby's playful joking with Ken. And now Miranda had twisted that love into pure perversion with this alien pheromone. Even as she felt herself dampen down below, she wanted nothing more than for all this to be a bad dream.  
  
Abruptly, Miranda pulled away, taking several steps back from Tali. "And seducing Gabby had another benefit, too. You know, we have security protocols on this ship for a reason, Tali. You really shouldn't share your passwords with anyone."  
  
These words shocked Tali out of her depression. "Oh, no," she said, realizing what Miranda was saying. "Please, no."  
  
"And more importantly," Miranda said, bringing up her omni-tool again, "You definitely shouldn't use the same password for your security systems on the Normandy, that you do for your own suit's computers."  
  
Miranda pressed a few buttons on her omni-tool, and a voice played inside Tali's helmet. "Warning. Outside access to suit's internal memory being attempted. Do you wish to allow this access?" Miranda gave Tali a devious smile, and pressed a button on the holographic display around her arm. "Yes," Tali heard her own voice play back.  
  
"Hmm, let's see," Miranda examined the displays on her arm. "From the looks of this, you're still going to need another forty-five minutes before I can get that mask off of you. Let's see what sort of fun we can have in the meantime."  
  
"Miranda, don't..." Tali said, her arm muscles aching from being locked into position. "You don't know what you're doing. Quarian suit systems are extremely complicated."  
  
Miranda smirked. "Well, here's one program I know a lot about. Nerve-stimulation, huh, Tali? Something to keep you warm at night while dreaming about Commander Shepard's hot little pussy?"  
  
"No," Tali said, even though she knew by this point that any of her protests were going to be ignored. "Please, don't."  
  
But Tali was surprised when Miranda said, "Okay, I'll stop, Tali. But on one condition."  
  
"Please," Tali begged. "Anything."

Stepping up close to Tali again, Miranda raised a hand to stroke against her face-mask. "Tell me the truth, Tali. You want Commander Shepard, don't you?"  
  
Tali struggled to answer. "I... no, she has Liara. I would never..."  
  
"Fuck Liara," Miranda said, and then she glanced away. "Ooh, now there's a thought. But back to the question at hand. Say Liara wasn't in the picture. Commander Shepard doesn't have anyone in her life, she's lonely. And she comes down to Engineering and tells you she wants you. That she needs to have you, right then and there."  
  
Tali felt her face turn red. How many nights had she had that exact fantasy? In the wake of this insane situation, her dreams of Shepard taking her into her arms and making love to her seemed so silly now, like the dreams of a teenager.  
  
"Tell the truth, now, Tali," Miranda said, holding her omni-tool up. "Or we start playing with your software a little."  
  
"Yes," Tali admitted. "I want Shepard. She's the most beautiful, wonderful woman I've ever met."  
  
"You get off at just the thought of her, don't you?" Miranda asked. "When you get yourself off with this nerve-stim program of yours, it's Shepard you're thinking about, isn't it?"  
  
Tali nodded. "I do."  
  
"Give me specifics, Tali. What do you think about the two of you doing together?"  
  
"Miranda, I don't want to..." She started to feel a warm sensation between her legs and cried out. "No, don't! I'll tell you, just don't!"  
  
Miranda pressed a button, and the sensation stopped. "So, Tali. Tell me all about your Shepard fantasies."  
  
"She's called me up to her cabin," Tali said, "And when I open the door, she's standing naked. She takes off my suit, and we just hold each other. Our... our skin touching."  
  
"Aw, how sweet," Miranda said mockingly. "So, who starts licking cunt first?"  
  
Tali stared at the floor. "I... I do. She lays back on the bed and I start... start... no, I can't. I can't do this."  
  
"Listen, Tali," Miranda said, that twisted tone of compassion in her voice. "All those fantasies you've had... they're nothing compared to what you're going to experience once I'm done here. If you thought fucking Shepard in your dreams was good, just wait until you're fucking anyone you have a mind to. With my help and some of this wonderful pheromone, you just have to say the word, and whoever you want will be yours."  
  
Whipping her head up from the ground, she glared at Miranda. "Not Shepard. She's too strong for you. She'd never succumb."  
  
Miranda nodded. "You're probably right. With how we rebuilt Shepard, she probably wouldn't be affected by the pheromone. Which is exactly why I can't have you telling her what's going on."  
  
And with that, Miranda began pressing buttons on the omni-tool again. Tali cried out as she felt her nerve-stim software kick into gear, the pleasure it attempted to give her seeming like agony in this situation.  
  
"Thirty-five minutes left," Miranda said, as she played with controls on her omni-tool. "Plenty of time to try out all the functions on this software of yours."  
  
* * *  
  
Thirty-four minutes later, Tali was on her knees, the handcuffs biting into her wrists as she shuddered and writhed.  
  
Over the past half-hour, Miranda had been using her nerve-stim software to bring her to the brink of forced orgasm, only to immediately shut it down and wait thirty seconds before beginning again. The feedback that Miranda was getting from Tali's suit diagnostics seemed to tell her exactly how long it would take to send her to the brink of climax, and then leave her unsatisfied.  
  
After the first ten minutes, Tali had stopped begging Miranda to let her go, accepting that it wouldn't help. Twenty minutes in, and Tali's tears had all dried up, the realization that she wasn't going to escape this finally sinking in.  
  
And after thirty minutes, Tali's resistance was completely broken.  
  
Miranda was shutting her nerve-stim software down, again less than a second away from reaching her climax. Tali's breath was coming in large, heaving gasps as she felt her body beg for release.  
  
"Please," Tali whispered, and Miranda moved to crouch in front of her.  
  
"What, Tali?" Miranda said, giving her the warmest of smiles. "What is it you want?"

"Give it to me," Tali said, completely defeated. "Give me the pheromone. I give up."  
  
She hated herself. Hated that she had broken. Shepard would have never given in. She would have kept enduring any tortures until she died.  
  
But Tali wasn't Shepard. And if getting dosed with the pheromone would make this all go away, make her give in to the madness that had afflicted Miranda and everyone else that was exposed, then Tali had no choice but to accept it.  
  
"I'm so glad you said that, Tali," Miranda said, as she reached up to find the hidden latches that would remove Tali's mask.  
  
As the air seal opened, Tali's lungs filled with the smells of oil and metal. And another smell, one that she already knew would be her downfall.  
  
"We're going to have so much fucking fun, Tali," Miranda said, as she brought her arm up to Tali's nose.  
  
The faint smell now filled Tali's lungs, and her last thoughts before the pheromone took effect was, "I'm sorry, Shepard. I'm sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
"Tali," called out Kelly Chambers, as she caught the quarian on the way to the engine room. "Where've you been? Did you forget our meeting yesterday?"  
  
"Oh, that," Tali said, her gaze averted from Kelly as she spoke. "Look, can we just forget about that whole thing?"  
  
Kelly stared at her, confused. "Tali, if you feel uncomfortable about this, I understand. But from what you described, I..."  
  
"I was mistaken," Tali said. "I misinterpreted what was going on. I guess I'm not as familiar with human culture as I thought."  
  
"Tali, trust me. What you told me happened was not something humans normally do. I've got time now if..."  
  
"Just forget it," Tali exclaimed, and Kelly jumped back in surprise. "Look, I've got something urgent to deal with engineering. I need to go."  
  
And not waiting for a response, Tali brushed past Kelly and made her way to the engine room. As she passed through the door, she triggered the locks.  
  
"What took you?" Miranda said, as she started disrobing.  
  
Tali removed her mask and gave Miranda a warm smile. "Just bumped into somebody in the hallway. Nothing important." Glancing over to her left, she grinned. "I see somebody got impatient."  
  
Gabby had bent over to grasp one of the railings, Ken grunting as he thrust into the pretty young engineer from behind. Tali got moist just watching them, although she seemed to dimly remember a time when a similar sight had shocked her.  
  
Now, it seemed the most natural thing in the world. Watching Gabby cry out in ecstasy, Tali wondered to herself why she ever resisted the thought of joining Miranda in this.  
  
Miranda was naked now, and reaching up to work on the seals of Tali's suit. "You talked to Mordin?"  
  
Tali nodded. "He gave me all the immune boosters and antibiotics he had," she said, as pieces of her suit fell away to reveal her bare skin. "Should be enough to let us have some fun without too many worries."  
  
"Speaking of fun," Miranda said, as she held up a large dildo attached to straps. "Bend over."  
  
Tali eagerly complied, and it wasn't long before Miranda's strap-on was filling her pussy. Tali grinned as she felt herself approach the first of many orgasms that she would experience that day.  
  
"Didn't I promise you," Miranda whispered into her ear, as she continued fucking the eager quarian, "that you were going to love this?"  
  
Tali didn't answer. She didn't need to. Her pleasured moans were all the answer that was needed.


End file.
